CHAOS AND THE ARMY OF THE FORGOTTEN
by kingofAthena
Summary: 'Remember who you are in here' those were the dying words of his mother. when everyone left him. when the whole world toppled on him. he is given a chance by Chaos. A chance to rewrite his name,his rcy returns to a world that forgot him.A world that betrayed him.
1. Chapter 1

_**L**_

I do not own PJO or HoO

_**EGACIES REWRITTEN.**_

_**CHAPTER 1: THEY FAMILY IS EVERYTHING.**_

'A pawn that's al you are' the words ran across his mind. He leans against the cold rocks. Now his mind was open. He broke down sobbing. What's the use of living if all you knew was a lie. The pain weighed on him hard. It was like carrying the world again. It dawned on him he was never good enough for them. He was weak, blinded by his loyalty to them. Blinded by his love for them.

_**Flashback .**_

_**Olympus .**_

Celestial bronze chains held down a seventeen year old. Tears streaked down his face. He arms were bruised as he tried to break the chains. Efforts which came to no avail.

"We have found a traitor," Zeus said through the noise.

Gasps rent the air. Its just a joke, Percy thought. Just a prank. But he knew better than that. He looked around grins, smirks, smiles on everyone's face. No mercy, no remorse, no guilt.

"Percy Jackson betrayed us," Zeus said.

"I didn't," Percy said. His tears watery and wide in disbelief.

"Oh yes you did! yelled a voice all too familiar. He looked towards the direction of the voice. Jason in all his might stood there. A mischievous grin on his face.

"J-Jason, w-why?" asked Percy choking on his words.

"Stop playing you knocked me out when we went to face Gaea," replied Jason.

Percy was struck with the realization of this betrayal.

"What now?" he asked

A bright light filled the room. Sally Jackson appeared also chained.

"Mom!" he cried. He yanked at the chains.

"For being a bad mother Sally Jackson you shall die!" Zeus thundered.

"You said you wont kill her," Poseidon said loudly.

"I am not going to kill her," Zeus responded.

Poseidon's face paled with dread. Zeus had tricked him the same way he tricked Hades all those millennia ago. Percy was tugging at the chains.

"Ha! Those chains are made to hold even the strongest of gods. I made them especially for you after you killed my son," Hephaestus announced glaring at Percy. Who returned a cold look and said through gritted teeth.

"The sea doesn't like being chained!"

The throne room started shaking. Everyone stared at Percy. His body was glowing an ethereal sea green. The chains broke. Percy pull out Riptide barreling towards his mother. Ares leapt of his throne. Charging towards Percy. He swung a deadly arc at his head. Percy ducked got into Ares guard, making a nice gash on the gods stomach. Jason on seeing this drew his golden gladius attempting to behead Sally. He raised his sword when Riptide knocked his sword out of his grip. Percy was heading at him. A silver arrow struck his chest. He didn't stop only his speed went down. Another golden arrow hit him. He fell onto his knee. Pained his eyes glinted with a fiery determination. He got up staggering towards his mother. A new set of chains with an anchor held him down. The gods pointed their weapons at him. Even Aphrodite had a golden hair brush in her hand. Jason gave him a sadistic grin, he picked Riptide and slowly sliced Sally's throat. Percy was yelling. His body disintegrated into tiny water droplets. Reforming in front Jason he gave him a hard punch. A sickening punch could be heard as Jason flew twenty feet away. Percy looked at his mother's dying form. He put her head on his lap. She barely managed to choke out the words.

" Remember who you are in here," probing his chest with a feeble finger.

Her eyes closed.

"Nooooooo!" he screamed above all other noise. His heart had just been ripped out. Chewed, burned, trampled on and thrown in a bin full of monster puke.

He glance at his father who had one word in his eyes. "Run"

_**End of flashback.**_

That's what he's been doing running. Like a coward he is. Too weak to be valued. Too weak to save his mother. Too weak to be considered a hero.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter: 2**_

**Third person P.O.V.**

Percy sat at in a cold alleyway. He took the last bite of the apple he had. Every food he stole was stolen or picked from a dumpster. His clothes were rags after a not so friendly meeting with the Sphinx. All his supplies had been exhausted. If he didn't die of hunger, he'd die a thief. He'd learn to adapt. His methods of stealing rivaled the Stolls. He took a peek out of his card box home. Halfway across the street. He saw a friend all too familiar. Mr. Thorn a.k.a the manticore. In his grasp was a twelve year old boy. Percy crept out of hi card box. Riptide in pen from clutched tightly in his hand. He crossed the street quietly. He uncapped Riptide. He drove it through the manticore's back. The value of stealth. Thorn slowly crumbled to dust. The twelve year boy was gone. In his place was a man. Mid forties, long black hair tied in a pony tail. His eyes were a deep contrast. White and black. He radiated an aura so strong you could taste it. Percy raised his sword in a defensive stance. He didn't trust anyone. Especially old powerful men.

"I mean no harm child," the man said in an amused tone.

"Yeah the last I was told that I found myself playing Whack-a-mole with several Cyclopes," he replied raising his sword.

"I am Chaos. The first being of creation. The creator of all," he man responded.

The smartest reply he could come up with was "Uh-duh."

Percy lowered his sword.

"I come with a proposal," Chaos said in a business tone.

Percy remained silent.

"I want you to join my army, be its commander, be my assassin." Chaos said.

Percy eyebrows furrowed in thought. A grave realization struck him. He took a step back.

"You just want to use me. Make me fight your wars, kill your enemies!" he shouted.

"No you may not believe this, but I want to help you," Chaos responded, "I am not like the Olympian gods."

"What makes you different? Your all the same. Full of pride and prejudice," Percy replied bitterly.

"Perseurs five hundred years from now a war is coming to earth. One so grave you will not be ready for. No matter how hard you train form today. You won't be ready," Chaos responded anger laced in the harshness.

Percy was consumed in thought. His friends, his family. He droned over the word family. His family left him, betrayed him. Annabeth dumped him, his mother is dead. Its my fault, he thought. He had to play hero for the Olympians. He had to be their pawn. Now he understood what Luke was talking about. Pawn on a chess board. That's all I am.

"Perseurs what were your mothers dying words?" Chaos asked more like pointed.

The scene flashed in Percy's head.

"Remember who you are," those were the words.

He looked at Chaos right in the eye. His mother was a queen among women. For the Queen he said in his head.

"When do we start?" he said with a small smile.

_**500 years later.**_

_**Annabeth P.O.V.**_

It has been five hundred years. After the giant war. Five hundred years of peace and tranquility. But still it has been five hundred years of pain, regret, torment, despair. Most importantly five hundred years of secretly searching for him. Percy-Jackson. An order was made in Olympus. No god, demigod, nymph, satyr, dryad or any creature of the mythological was to ever utter his name. Poseidon was banished from the council for helping his son escape. Cyclops left the forges in protest, pegasi refused to be ridden. The sea is loyal to itself overwhelms its loyalty to Olympus. The penalties were grave. The throne of Poseidon was removed from Olympus, the cabin burned to the ground. All creatures of the sea were to be hunted and killed. Luckily the Cyclops retreated to the sea, pegasi being creatures of the sea and air were spared. Nymphs were never again seen. If war was to occur. Olympus would not stand. The seven of the prophecy except him were granted immortality. Becoming immortal heroes. Should war come. But it was obvious Olympus would fall. Chances were slim but not impossible. Peace was relished as it was. I became an architect. Burying myself in my work. Jason was made a god of heroes. All the titles he would have taken were given to him. Hero of Olympus, bane of Kronos, Gaea, slayer of giants and titans alike, greatest hero ever. He also was made camp director after Mr. D's time was up. I loath him. He accused 'him' and I believed him. We all did. Very few of us regret the move. Thalia, Hazel, Nico, Frank, Chiron. The rest chose to stand by the gods. We search were and whenever we can. He isn't dead that we know. He wasn't granted immortality. So where is he?

"Annabeth are you with us?" Zeus asked interrupting my trail of thought.

"Sorry my lord," I replied avoiding his glare.

"As I was saying. War is upon us. A prophecy has been given,"" he said in an annoyed tone.

" what is the prophecy?"

Darkness and light join to destroy

The youngest age in their weakest time,

To rise or fall the choice is in the betrayed hands," Apollo said in a frustrated tone like he had said it over and over again.

"We believe we have ourselves another war," Ares said with a smile. He loved war and bloodshed. You couldn't blame him he is the god of war. Funny he hadn't faded over the years.

"Thank you for stating the obvious," Artemis rolling her eyes.

"What do we do?" Hazel said. Even though she was a daughter of Pluto she hated death.

"What can you do?" a voice ran in the room.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Percy P.O.V.**_

The last five hundred years have been the hardest years of my life. Training with the best is not fun.

_**Flashback **_

"When do we start?" I said with a small smile.

"Now," Chaos replied as a stiff darkness enveloped us.

We reappeared in a huge city. It was like Olympus, only a whole cooler. I followed Chaos across the city. People staring at me. I felt uncomfortable with all the attention.

"Chaos who are this people?" I asked walking alone started kicking at my ADHD.

"Those displaced by war. We have all sorts of people here form all the worlds in the universe," he replied smiling at the people around him. A thought came to me.

"Chaos is my mother here?" I asked with lots of hope in my voice. If you close you could touch it. He stopped walking. He looked at me with such sadness in his eyes. I already knew the answer.

"No child, she died after the war. Taking her spirit from the underworld would cause to much suspicion there. It is of paramount importance we stay hidden till gravely needed,"

I kept trolling behind him. My mother slain by my very own blade. I kept walking my tears were clouded with tears. Waiting to fall. A door stood before us. It was golden and huge forty feet tall.

" Percy lets meet the army. THE FORGOTTEN." The doors opened.

I or anyone expected rows of men and women clad up in Greek armor. Instead I saw a lady and four men training in the room. The lady was running while shooting. Her speed was like none ever seen before. She wasn't just a blur she was –everything. You blink and you miss her. Two men were training one was shooting arrows while the other used a sword. They were fluid in their motions, but what surprised him was their looks. Black messy hair, tan skin and the sea green eyes. They looked just like dad. Which could mean only thing they were sons of Poseidon. The other man was working on some dummies. He appeared to be timing himself dummies were done in seconds. He made no mistake in his movements. He too was familiar from a distance memory. The Styx he was Achilles. They stopped when they saw Chaos.

"Percy meet my army. Atlanta, Theseus, Orion and Achilles," Chaos said with an edge of drama in his voice.

"This is the army," I managed too say.

"Yes, I understand your surprise. Only the best of their times are chosen,"

Now I was seriously confused. I run my hand through my hair.

"Brother," Orion and Theseus said together.

I glanced at them both. "Duh," I said putting my hand out. They shook. I could see joy in their eyes, still I could see the pain.

I turned too Achilles who was looking at his watch.

"How did you get here?" I asked him.

He glanced at me. Trying to remember me.

"Your that kid a couple years ago. How did you end up here?" he asked with a quizzically.

" I asked you that," I replied.

" Oh! When a soul approaches the Styx I appear and tell the blah blah blah," he replied

"I got kicked of Olympus and Chaos fetched me," I told him so casually like I did it everyday.

"I'll be gone people," Chaos said and walked away.

"So want to tell us what happened?" Orion asked.

I glanced at their pleading looks. Atlanta had a faceless expression.

"If you tell me what happened to you guys," I replied.

"No," they all said at once.

" I'll just tell you anyway, can we seat," I said.

Achilles snapped his fingers chairs appeared from nowhere. I tried not to look surprised and failed miserably.

"Chaos granted us abilities. Achilles- magic, Theseus-time, Atlanta-elements and I-motion," Orion explained.

"Ok. Well it all started with my girlfriend breaking up with me at campfire when I proposed to her. She yelled at me, saying I was a worthless brat with no future or a brain. I got so mad I nearly destroyed half of camp. The campers went ballistic calling me names, throwing stuff at me. They hated me. Next day Hermes gathers all immortal cabin counselors flashes us to Olympus. Next thing I know I am bound in chains. The Romans arrive. The gods start blaming me for the death of their kids. I know it was my fault. I wasn't there to protect them. I wasn't strong enough t defend all of them. Its my fault they died," I said tears started falling.

"Perseurs," Achilles called.

"What?"

"Stop speaking like you own their lives. You don't, it is a war. People die. Friends, brothers, sons, husbands. They sacrifice their lives for peace. Make the sacrifices worth it honor their deaths. Not crying over them. You go it." He said from experience.

He was right if Zoë found crying over her death. I'd be plucking arrows from not so cozy places.

"Can you please continue?" Theseus said breaking a very odd silence.

"Zeus said I was a traitor. His Roman child backed him up. Saying I knocked him out when we went to face Gaea. He got hit by a hellhound in his side and fainted, I put him somewhere safe and face Gaea," the looked at me mouths gaping. For Atlanta her eyes were twice the size.

"What?" I asked to their faces.

"You kicked primordial butt," Achilles said in disbelief.

"I put her in a ball of water and froze it. Then I shattered her frozen form," I explained to them.

"Well they flashed my mother into Olympus and they –killed her," I finished avoiding the unnecessary details.

"How did you escape?" Achilles asked.

"My body just dissolved into mist and I found myself outside my house in New York,"

Chaos appeared from a portal taking everybody's attention.

"You should start training Percy here, Atlanta work on his speed and elements, Orion archery and stealth, Achilles weapons, Theseus medicine and-help him read a book,"

I groaned at the mention of a book. My dyslexia was always in my way.

"Don't worry about your dyslexia. With Chaos blessing it will be gone," Theseus said as if reading my thoughts.

"When do I get Chaos blessing?"

"When do I get it?"

"Soon enough," he replied.

"Let get to work,"

_**End of flashback.**_

It took me two minutes to know Atlanta would do anything to kill Aphrodite. A minute to know never say Apollo when Orion is around. A second to know you should never tell Theseus he sounds like Athena, no matter how much he does. Never tell Achilles he has nice shoes. Training with Atlanta is like sitting on an arrow. There is noting fun about it. She'd set the field on fire and make me run around it. Orion is a bit brotherly, to say I am decent with a bow is an understatement. Chaos must have done something. I can rival Artemis and Apollo but I am nowhere close to Orion. You don't shoot a toothpick five hundred yard away. You just don't. Theseus is more logical. He doesn't use a gut felling. Being the king of Athens must have done this. I can beat the Athena kids in a history and strategists exam. Achilles is somewhere close to invincible in a sword fight. At first I couldn't touch him. After training madly for years I could beat him in a fight. I can beat all of them but not at once. Together we make one Hades of a team. Five hundred years have passed its time to go back.

_**Olympus Throne Room.**_

_**Third Person P.O.V.**_

Everybody in the room was petrified to say the least. War was common to them. But that was five hundred years ago. The campers were soft. Even the Romans were a bit rusty.

"What do we do?" Hazel asked with openly. The losses of the last war were huge. The prophecy was like no none ever heard of in a millennia.

"What can you do?" a voice rang through the room. It was cold and but seemed to have hope.

"Who dares!" Zeus shouted grabbing his master bolt.

A bright light filled the room. Everything seemed to bend towards it. The light deemed. A man appeared. He was dressed in black robes. A hood covered his face only the mouth could be seen. Two samurai swords were strapped to his back. A dark aura surrounded him. Power seemed to roll of him.

"Put the bolt down Zeus," he said in a rather calm voice for someone who was nearly fried.

"Who are you?" Zeus roared

" Who I am is none of your business?"

"Insolence!" Zeus shouted and hurl lightning at him.

_**Percy P.O.V**_

Same old Zeus hurling lighting at everyone. I put my hand out, the blast accumulated into small ball the size of a baseball. To say he was shocked was a huge understatement. I closed my palm around the ball. It disappeared in a waft of smoke. A white flag in my hand.

"I come in peace, to offer assistance in the coming war," I said letting it soak in.

"I am The commander of the army of Chaos. THE FORGOTTEN," I said realizing they were still staring at me.

"You are no god bow before us," Ares yelled.

I raised my pinky finger he flew hitting the roof before he fell unconscious in his throne. All the Olympians pulled out their weapons. Poseidon was not here. They took him of the council. Bastards. As if one cue the rest appeared behind me. Achilles snapped his fingers the weapons shrunk to sticks of toothbrushes.

" We serve Lord Chaos, the deity of all existence. We are taking over," I announced.

"Chaos- as in the chaos?" Athena asked dumbfounded.

"Yes,"

"What do you mean by taking over?" Annabeth asked.

I looked at her for a while. I knew they were given immortality. She looked the same as ever. Blonde hair with princess curls and the grey eyes that were always calculating how to beat you.

"Due to the threat you are facing. You will know answer to us," I responded.

Protest could be heard all over. Weapons being drawn.

I let out a loud taxi cab whistle. The noise stopped.

"The primordial Aether and Erebus wage war on Olympus, that is against ancient laws and we are here to set things right," Theseus announced.

The weapons were put back. Everybody taking their seats.

"Our planet out fight," Athena addressed.

"Earth is our planet too that's why we are here," Achilles said.

"You are from here," Leo repeated.

"Yes,"

"Awesome!" he shouted.

For a guy who has been five hundred years he still a kid. Piper slapped his back head.

"Why don't you show us your faces?" Aphrodite asked eyeing me seductively.

"We prefer having our identity a secret," I said.

" You want to show us your faces," she said her voice dripping with charmspeak.

An arrow embedded itself through one of the loops of her earrings. Atlanta. Fortunately it was so fast nobody knew it was her. Aphrodite took the message.

"Where is the army?" Zeus asked.

I glanced at the rest. There were only five of us.

"You are looking at it,"


End file.
